Naruto: Calamity Trigger
by Kami-Haku-Men
Summary: Driven out of konoha when he was 6 years old, the Mitsuyoshi found him being torturated by mob of people, he decides to train him, watch the young naruto goes to the world as the apprentice of the one-eyed-lotus alongside his mother Hikari the Kyubi no Yoko. Kushina Alive Slight BlazBlue Cross-over Naru-Harem. rated M for Gore, blood, bad lenguage and that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well first of all this is my first fanfict and the english isn't my native lenguage so i apreciate constructive criticism and alike.******__  
_

_**i came with this story when i was playin Blazblue: calamity trigger and Continuum Shift, and i watched the background of ragna and naruto**_

_**and they seemed alike. (both of them have a 'demon' inside of them, they have partial or total control of him, some badass moves (for ragna all of his moves are badass) and for narurto some badass moves other...**_

_**This story will have a naruto semi-god-like, he could wipe the ass out of the jounin but not everything, he's human after all (same as ragna) also some enemies are a little power up so the fights will not be fast and furious :P.**_

_**One thing more this will be a harem story, why? because its hilarious and some kind of sad, but for naruto i have something more special, not he CRA cliche thingy so await for moar.**_

_**Well now to the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto Or BlazBlue, but if i own them, that would be awesome.**_

_**Chapter 1: **__From Human Child To New Kyubi _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The date is October 10th, today was the day that the yondaime hogake 'killed' the kyubi.

Nobody knows why the kyubi attacked konoha, but everyone assumed that the demons where always like that, they only want destruction and murder.

This day was a celebration to the majority of the civilian and shinobi population; everyone was celebrating except one boy.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, today was his 6 birthday, but nobody congratulates him in this day.

This day was the worse that Naruto could have, why? Because he was chased by an angry mob of ignorant civilians and some shinobi.

He was running for his life, behind him, you could hear the shouts of "Come Back here demon, so we can finish what the yondaime started" or "Bring back our loved ones that you killed demon!".

The little boy kept running and without looking back he shout," Why!? I'm not a demon please leave me!".

He kept running until he encountered a the wall that kept the village safe from the outside wild life, the little boy could only watch that he didn't have any place to keep running or any place he could hide.

And he couldn't do anything more than wait, wait something that he didn't deserved, something that an intelligent person couldn't do to a mere child, beat him almost to death.

"We found you demon!"

And so it began…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Outside of the Walls of konoha stood a figure was 123 cm tall, it wears a yellow jacket with an Eastern motif and a cut in the back where two shadows poke out. It also wears an eyepatch on his right eye, it's jacket has three marks where apparently three nails could come out, in the head of the jacket one could see to spikes that could resemble a cat ears.

He was carrying three swords, two of them are normal katanas, both of them have white handles with the bottom black, the sheath's red and both of them where stuck with a leather belt, their name are Mucro Somnio: Musashi .

The other sword is gigantic compared to the other ones, it has the form of a zanbato and a one-sided broadsword, the handle is orange colored with fire shaped up to the blunt side of the sword.

The sharp side of the sword is white colored, and the blunt side of it is gray colored, the name of the sword is Kaosuburingā: Tamashī no Ōgama.

But that wasn't the weird thing of the figure, the weird thing is it has two tails, TWO TAILS!.

The figure was Mitsuyoshi (One-Eyed Lotus), his name's Jubei; he was currently traveling in this strange world, why you may ask?

He was in this dimension after the explosion occurred of the cauldron that occurred in the 13th hierarchical city named Kagutsuchi.

After the battle between ragna, his apprentice, and Nu-13 the Izanagi no Tsurugi (Sword of Hades).

The explosion that was caused by an override in the space-time control of the cauldron caused that him landed in this strange world.

According what he saw, in this world, the majority of the people that inhabit this world could do weird thing by themselves.

This world was backward in terms of technology, but that could be overridden with the stuff that the people could do.

He couldn't afford talk to people like that, apparently in this world the Beastkin aren't supposed to be here, and so he was forced to 'study' this world in the meantime in the shadows.

During the time he was 'studying' this world, he could collect (Steal), some scrolls that maybe could answer some of the questions he has about the stuff he saw in the meantime he would be supposed to be here.

Apparently the Takamagahara has a supposed mission for him in this world.

He wouldn't know, but.

That mission was about to begin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He was driven back from his thoughts when he heard shouts of celebration and something being beaten from a certain section of the wall that according from a map he collected (stolen) was konohagure no sato or village hidden in the leaves.

He approached to watch from the shadows what was happening, and what he saw, it made him boiled his blood with anger.

He couldn't afford to remain in the shadows and watch a little kid of 5 or 6 years old being beaten to death by adults, no child would deserved this, no matter what he do.

And so he do the only thing he could do to stop this, this injustice… _**Kill Them**_.

He drew the Kaosuburingā: Tamashī no Ōgama with his right hand in a fluid motion and put it in his mouth, they don't deserve their souls for what they're doing to the little child.

The special effect of the Kaosuburingā: Tamashī no Ōgama is, if the user wants could destroy the soul of the enemy if the user has enough power within him.

"_**Kaosuburing:**_ _**Tamashī hakai mōdo kaihō**_" after Jubei said that jumped towards the angry mob, he can't be seen, even for the normal eye, this was not time to give the 'enemy' a time to counter attack, this was the time to do only one thing, Kill…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do it fast, don't let the demon reco…" the angry villager couldn't complete that sentenced because is head was sliced in half by a yellow blur.

"Wha.. What was that!" shrieked an angry female villager, he was talking normally and at the next moment he was killed, what was happening here?

"Who's there, I demand you to show yourself! I'm a shinobi of this village, by my rank of jounin I demand you to show yourself or i…"

And at the beginning of the last word he was going to say, spray of blood could be seen around him, both of his arms and his head were sliced in a clean shot. And that was only 5 seconds after the first death.

Suddenly every one of them could hear a voice that appear to everywhere, and was calling only one thing… Death.

"ANY OF YOU WOULD ONLY FACE ONE THING FOR THE CRIME YOU COMMITED" the voice said, the anger could be heard in the voice, anger that could be matched by a pissed off hokage, or worst… a very pissed of mother.

"Crime? This is no crime, this is justice, and we do this to be safe around the village so Fuck off and let us do our …" another shinobi could finish his rant because his whole body was sliced in 6 parts legs, arms, head, chest.

"AND FOR THAT YOUR SENTECE IS **DEATH!**"After the last syllable could be eared, several slashes could be seen directly aimed towards them, they were so fast, that they couldn't avoid them, even the experienced ninjas.

The mob of nineteen people stood only still for several seconds after the slash trespass them, after five seconds blood sprayed from the people of the mob, limbs, heads, arms, legs were slashed.

Nobody from the mob was forgiven, because they couldn't even forgive a little child.

After that everything went quiet, no sound could be eared, not even a wind could be eared, only silence, deadly silence.

Only 10 seconds after everything went quiet, Jubei went to observe the little kid, and maybe he could save him, not only from his the beating he received, also save him from this place, this nightmare.

He went over to the little boy to watch his condition, 'maybe I could watch over him, anywhere is better place than here', Jubei thought to himself he could see that the boy was neglected the normal life that a child should have.

He 'extract' the shirt of the remains of the person most near to him, he rip the shirt so he can embrace the little child with it, so he can save this little kid from this hell.

He wrapped the ripped shirt carefully around the body of the young boy so he couldn't damage him more than he already is.

After wrapping him, he lifts him bridal style so he could help the child.

After the boy was secure in the arms of Jubei he sprints directly to the forest, leaving behind this hellish place that brought so much pain to the life of this kid.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jubei kept running, each second was vital so he could start to attend the boy.

He was not a medic, but he's basic medic knowledge thanks to all the years he trained Ragna, always with broken bones, or some minor bruises, but this boy will need something more, a miracle.

After thirty minutes of running he saw a natural cave, he thought he could drop right there so he could start wrapping the boy with bandages and maybe some natural paste with some herbs.

After he enter the cave he drop gently the boy in the floor, he started to observe the boy more closely, he rip off the orange jumpsuit the little boy had, and what he saw only make him more angrier towards that village.

Scars, lots of scars, stab scars, burn scars, those that you shouldn't find in the body of a young boy, 'those bastards! , they aren't humans, do this to a little child!' Jubei screamed in his head.

He understand the human phycology but this was not possible, why they will do this to a little child was his train of thoughts, but suddenly that stopped when he saw the right arm if the little boy.

He could see the bone, it was broken the arm was completely useless nothing in this world could save it, the little boy will die, and he couldn't do nothing.

He watched the little boy for a minute, then two, then five, he resigned at the ten minutes, and he couldn't do anything to save the little boy, just end his suffering.

He was walking towards the little boy to end his suffering with a quick swift of one of his blade, when suddenly a bright orange light surrounded the boy.

Swirling for all his boy, but concentrating more in his right arm, the orange energy began to circle the whole kid arms, then began to wrap itself in the arm forming black tendrils, wrapping the arm and destroying it, this weren't bandages this was only one thing.

'BureiBurū! What the hell is the Azure Grimoire doing in this world! And how the hell is form… unless, this kid has what Ragna has inside of him…'

"Kuroki kemono" and then the whole cave was filled with bright orange light with little traces of black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Naruto's Mindscape**

-10 Minutes Before-

"**NO!**" a deep voice could be heard in the whole place, the voice belonged to the kyubi, the Nine tailed Demon.

"**I will not die here! There must be one way to save my weak container!**"

"_**There's No other way, both of you will die Here**_" another voice could be heard, this voice belonged neither Naruto nor Kyubi, it belonged to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami was a very tall figure with violet color skin, also it has long black lines at the end of each hand, and the color of his long hair was yellow, at the top of his head could be seen to long black horns that could distinguish him from any other god.

"**Shinigami, What are you doing here? The human isn't dead**"

"_**Yet, I'm merely waiting for his last breath so I can absorb his soul and you will following him, your soul at last will be mine**_"

Kyubi only could growl at the god of the death, the kyubi was the most powerful tailed demon, but there where entities more powerful than it.

'**Dammit, think, think dammit, I cannot die here, I will not die here!**' kyubi roared in its mind, this would be a very difficult process, the seal would nullify every attempt the Kyubi to anything it attempted unless…

"**That's it!**" if the seal was designed to absorb the chakra of the tailed beast, why not bring the process faster.

Yes, the seal was designed to 'kill' the kyubi at some point, but if all the chakra were released at only one point a.k.a the seal, maybe the tailed could live, but will be weakened very weakened.

"_**There is nothing you could attempt to save the human, both of you will perish, like it or not**_"

"**No! I will not die and for consequence the human will not die!**"

One tail of chakra, two tails, three, five, seven, nine tails worth of chakra were being inserted in the system of the boy, with the seal acting like a filter, this process was very dangerous and the kyubi knew it.

"_**There is nothing you could do you will never succe...**_"

After 10 minutes of pumping chakra into the seal, the final tail of chakra were absorbed into the boy's system, all chakra was fully absorbed, all its tails were successfully absorbed in the seal.

"_**See!, there is nothing you could do! nothing shall save both of you! noth...**_"

Before the Shinigami could finish the last word, the fox's legs succumbed by the great exhaustion of pumping the chakra into the seal.

And then everything becomes bright, very bright, with the intensity of the sun.

Only one word escaped the Shinigami lips.

"_**No…**_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Outside World

The bright light subsided after one minute and now Jubei could watch two bodies lying in the floor of the cave.

One was de kid for sure, nothing has changed about him, except his whisker scars, there weren't in his face anymore, only the untouched skin, and also his position wasn't parallel to the floor anymore.

Now he was siting, his back resting against the wall of the cave.

Besides him where another body, a little fox with 3 tails, 3 TAILS! Behind the little fox, but Jubei couldn't complain about it, he's a giant cat with two tails on his back so why complain about a dog sized orange fox with three tails, this world was strange after all.

After 1 minute of observing, Jubei noted the little fox started to stir, returning to the land of the living.

"**Wha… What happened...**"

"**Why… Why I'm not dead?**" the little fox asked to nobody.

"You are in a cave little fox" Jubei said, he wasn't scared of a talking fox, he's watched other animals talked, the so called summons, maybe this one was one of them.

"**Who are you?**"

"The name's Jubei little one and you are?"

"**Little one? I'm gonna show you, I'm the greatest queen of demons the mightiest Kyubi No Yoko!**" kyubi said with a voice full of conviction and proud?

"Sorry but as you can see I'm not from here, and for little one, take a look of yourself oh mighty one" Jubei said sarcastically at the last one.

"**What are you talking about?**"

"See for yourself" and then Jubei motioned the 'Kyubi' to a small puddle of water that were in the cave.

"**Holy Shit! Im a little furball!**"

Jubei couldn't resist the antics of the 'demon' and chuckled at the scene, the little fox or Kyubi as it called itself, yipping and jumping in the rear of the puddle of water, kyubi sensed that was making itself of a joke and composed itself.

Apparently regaining the composure with cute 'yipping' that could be interpreted like coughs.

"***cough*(yip)*cough*(yip) w-well, could you explain me…**".

"Jubei".

"**Jubei, what happened?**".

"Well, I could try, but It would need to become from my perspective because, I'm not from this world"

"…**Wha?**" was the intelligent answer of the mighty and powerful kyubi no yoko.

"As I say, I'm not from this world, or more specifically, not from this dimension."

Kyubi stared dumbfounded at the sign in front of it, a being from another dimension? That couldn't be possible, but seeing at itself a once powerful being, reduced to… reduced to… a little fuzz ball.

"**Soooo. ****Seeing from your 'perspective' what can you tell of what happened here?**".

"You would need to listen the whole story so don't interrupt me ok?" Kyubi nodded "Very well, at the sign I watch, I assume of a 95% of precision, this kid *motion at naruto* got a BureiBurū and most likely you are, or were his Kuroki Kemono"

Kyubi just stared at Jubei, BureiBurū?, Kuroki Kemono?, what the hell are those? And why the hell is 'she' yes 'SHE', alive.

"Judging by your expression I will tell you the story of both, but most likely the story of my world, the story of the **First War of Ars Magus **and the tale of the beginning of the **Jishō Heiki Āku Enemī** or **Nox Nyctores** and alike…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*Story Time (First person Perspective(Jubei))*

_The First War of Ars Magus alternatively known as the Dark, was an event spanning a decade and took place almost at year 2010. A monstrosity known as the Black Beast appeared in the year 2100 and its only goal was the complete annihilation of mankind. The Black Beast spread a substance known as seithr all over the world, as that was the only way the Black Beast could operate. The Black Beast's power was overwhelming, and killed off more than half of the world's population. Mankind tried to do everything they could to eliminate the seithr, thinking it would be easier and safer than fighting the beast directly, but even that plan failed._

_For exactly one year, the Black Beast had disappeared. In this short time frame, humanity was able to recuperate and made and gathered many weapons for when the Beast would appear again. Eventually, the Six Heroes appeared and the situation took a turn. Nine of the Six Heroes passed her knowledge of magic, the mystic force of the universe, to mankind. Unfortunately, magic couldn't be used in its basest form by humans, as they were unable to manipulate and control it. Humans did a great deal of research into the subject and eventually developed something known as Ars Magus._

_The members of the six heroes were:_

_Hakumen _

_Me (Jubei)_

_Konoe A. Mercury Also known as Nine_

_Trinity Glassfield also known as Platinum Alchemist_

_Valkenhayn R. Hellsing_

_Yūki Terumi_

_There were other people that helped in that war, Clavis Alucard head of the Alucard family and my best friend, Bloodedge._

_We helped the mankind with the gifts and doom of the weapons known as Jishō Heiki Āku Enem or Nox Nyctores, These were a set of ten weapons each one them were made to only complete one objective, kill the Black Beast. _

_These weapons were based on the Sankishin._

_These Treasures were:_

_Amaterasu Unit; also known as Amaterasu Ōmi Kami._

_Susano'o Unit; also known as Susano'o no Mikoto_

_Tsukuyomi Unit also known as Tsukuyomi no Mikoto_

_With the power of these treasures divided in the Nox Nyctores, we're able to defeat the black beast for a high cost._

_The death of the majority of the plant and animal life in the planet, and the poisonous environment, and that's why we're forced to live at high altitudes, to avoid the poisonous seithr that plague the earth._

*End Story Time*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

and for that I believe the kid here *motion at Naruto (sleeping in the siting position)*have the **BureiBurū **and also explain why the **Kaosuburingā: Tamashī no Ōgama **is reacting to the kid here"

The kyubi just stared at him, thinking about all the information she received, some things could be explained with all of that but, why she was still alive, according to the information she received, she shouldn't survived the 'merging'.

"**Well… that explains a lot but that doesn't explain why i…**" the word stopped at her throat at the sudden change of power she felt.

*Insert Song: Awakening The Chaos by Daisuke Ishawatari*

She felt like something want to squeeze her but at the same time, it was so familiar, she felt motherly… she couldn't describe it.

Jubei also felt that, pure K.I, but from where.

Both of them turned their head towards the kid, he wasn't sleep anymore, he was staring at the front of him with a blank face, his eyes weren't full of life, they were… Hollow.

He stand up from his position, and began to gather energy, orange and silver energy where circling towards him, hands, arms, head, from everywhere, and then he raised both of his hand above his head and said…

"_**Dai kyu kyu kyu kōsoku kikan kaihō...**_" Jubei eyes widened to the size that was not possible for him, 'the kid, as already know the chant to open the restriction? But why, restriction 999?' those where the thoughts of jubei and from kyubi '**…**' nothing she was having the motherly feeling that she couldn't explain.

"**Gen no karada o hyōji suru yō ni henkan ga hajimaru**_**…**_" the silver and orange chakra keeping circling him, but something was out of place, the chakra was forming fox features, instead of the human ears, two chakra ears shaped like a fox, behind him, one tail.

Kyubi stared at her ex-container, '**Fox, the kid is starting to shaped my chakra, but he is only 6 years old, how is that…**' her train of thoughts stopped abruptly when more tails began to form.

3 tails, 5 tails, 7 tails, 9 tails, each tails forming each minute, one by one the tails where forming with the silver chakra, kyubi was dumfounded and with her little jaw hitting the floor, Jubei wasn't better than that.

And when the whole chakra stopped and just stayed in the place where it was naruto said…

"_**kōdo O,F,B… BureiBurū, kidō!**_" and with that, there were an explosion of smoke that covered the whole cave.

When the smoke cleared, 'Naruto' has two silver shaped fox hears, his complexion was almost the same, all his baby fat was almost gone, he was better physically, another changes were his eyes, one eye was cerulean blue, menwhile the other one was orange colored, the most astonished thing was the 'tails' behind him, nine silver tails where behind him, nine tails waving in the air.

After 10 seconds of standing 'naruto' collapsed like a trunk, but his fox's features, still hanging.

"Kid!/**Kit!**" both kyubi and Jubei go towards naruto, Jubei touched the boy's neck and sighed in relief when he watched he was still alive.

*End Song*

'This **will **be **a **long **night**' kyubi and Jubei thought at the same time.

Kyubi stayed at the side of naruto and Jubei went out to watch the stars.

And so that was the start of a long night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*Unknown Location*

Two shadows where positioned in a cave, one was sleep, the other one, gazing the starts.

"Na…" the other shadow look at the origin of the voice. The origin of the voice was a little girl of 6 years old, she's thin face, long red hair tied in a ponytail, her name's Rachel, and she was with her mother.

"Na….ru…"

"Naru...to". the other shadow only do one thing, gasp at the name, the name of the son she considered dead 6 years ago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*Konohagure No Sato: Hokage Tower*

*2 Hours Before*

"Well, let's see how's naruto-kun" he was watching konohagure no sato with his crystal ball, gazing everything he could, but right now he was trying to find a kid named naruto uzumaki.

When he gazed blood in one section of the wall of the northeast part of the city he could only assume the worst.

"ANBU" with only a wave of his hand and that word, 4 ANBU Units stand before Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage.

And without another word the 5 figures vanished into leaves, running towards were the hokage devised the blood.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived, the scene was disastrous, limbs, blood, arms, hand, legs, where almost on every part of the wall and floor, the old hokage could only stare at the sigh he was seeing.

He was watching everything at his sigh, until something caught his view, a piece of bright orange cloth, a piece of an orange jumpsuit, the hokage could only think one thing 'Naruto-kun were are you?'

And so, the hokage ordered the ANBU to find the boy Naruto Uzumaki, but the search would be in vain.

Naruto uzumaki wasn't in konohagure no sato.

He was far away, in a cave, gazing, thinking, with only one thought in mind.

'I will make both of you proud, Jubei-sensei, Hikari-Kaa-chan'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*9 Years Later*

A young man was approaching the north gate of Konohagure no Sato, the young man was blond with the top of his hair silver colored, he wore a silver jacket with 2 black gloves, in the center of the gloves where one red-orange circle.

Also he whore gray ANBU pants with gray shoes with a metal point, on his back he has a big sword, it has the form of a zanbato and a one-sided broadsword, the handle is orange colored with fire shaped up to the blunt side of the sword, The sharp side of the sword is white colored, and the blunt side of it is gray almost black.

On top of his right should were a little orange fox with 4 tails.

"9 years, and finally I came back, to the 'home' all started, right kaa-chan?"

"**sochi, are you sure? You want to come to this place again?**"

"Of Course, if not why I trained with Jubei-sensei and with you all this years?"

"**Well that's true but…**"

"Well kaa-chan, maybe this place was a nightmare for me at my earlier years, but…"

"**I understand well, just, let's be careful neh?**"

"Yeah!, Watch Out Konoha! Naruto The Bloodedge Come To Town!"

'**After those years, you will never change**'

The two figures were Hikari the ex-kyubi no yoko and his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze The new Kyubi no Yoko.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_And that's all folks, as you could apreciate in this chapter are some questions that in the next chapter will be answer,_**

**_well without anymore to say, just take your life well and yada yada yada._**

**_also i put a poll in my page about who do you want to train naruto in team selection so check it out._**

**_don't forget rate&review so i can make better chaps, also don't flame :3 dont be a terumi._**

**____****BureiBurū ****kaihō.**

_**Swords, techniques and other stuff**_

**Mucro Somnio: Musashi = Six hundred thirty-four swords Dreams.**

**Kaosuburingā: Tamashī no Ōgama = Chaos Bringer: Soul Scythe.**

_**Kaosuburing**_**ā**_**:**_ _**Tamashī hakai mōdo kaihō = Chaos Bringer: Soul destroyer mode released**_

_**Kuroki Kemono = Black Beast**_

_**BureiBurū = BlazBlue**_

**Jishō Heiki Āku Enemī = Arch Enemy causality weapons**

**Sankishin = Three Sacred Treasures**

**Dai kyu kyu kyu kōsoku kikan kaihō ,**** Gen no karada o hyōji suru yō ni henkan ga hajimaru,**** kōdo O,F,B… BureiBurū, kidō! = Restriction 999 Released, beginning transformation to show the original body, Code O,F,B… BlazBlue Activate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is a new chapter of Naruto: Calamity Trigger**

**Some Anwsers will be answered (how ironic XD) in this chapter, just wait and see.**

**Also in the matter of the Harem:**

**The (?) represents that i'm not sure if i add them to the harem.**

**Sayari Uchiha (Fem-Sasuke Tsundere)**

**Akari Inuzuka (Fem-Kiba Pervert)**

**Ten-Ten Sayotome**

**Hinata Hyuga (?)**

**Temari**

**Yugito Nii**

**Nibi no Nekomata (?)**

**Fu (jinchuriki)**

**Mei Terumi (?)**

**Anko**

**Kurenai(?)**

**I accept other options for the Harem, just send me a PM or review.**

**Also, something i forgot to tell in the last chapter.**

**Naruto was 'banished' from konoha at six, he was going to start the academy at 9, and spend 6 boring years in the ninja academy, so everyone one has his/her shipuuden age (15 to 16 and so on)**

**other people has diferent age just to fit in the story, for example anko, she's 24 years old, Kakashi 26, etc..**

**and well with nothing more to say/write, to the story.**

Previously on Naruto: Calamity Trigger.

_"**I understand well, just, let's be careful neh?**"_

_"Yeah!, Watch Out Konoha! Naruto The Bloodedge Come To Town!"_

_'**After those years, you will never change**'_

_The two figures were Hikari the ex-kyubi no yoko and his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze The new Kyubi no Yoko_

**Chapter 2: ****: First step in the shinobi path.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well, this will be difficult" Naruto said to his mother, the little fox of his right shoulder, technically she wasn't his mother by birth, but something happened 9 years ago, something that changed both lives.

"**What do you mean socchi?**"

"Well, what I'm going to tell to the old man, when I met him in the tower"

"**You could be like your true nature**"

"So, lie?"

"**No, what I mean by that is, use your intellect, tell him half-truth, leave some things out, but make all you say more believable**".

"That would be a little hard, he wasn't named 'The professor' by anything, I will think about it when we arrived".

Both of them keep walking towards the gate of konohagure no sato, Naruto estimated that walking would take them 20-30 minutes, a little time to chat.

"Mom ***Yes dear*** you remember when I become your son?" Naruto said, he never met in person his biologic mother, but now, that he doesn't care, he became Hikari's Son after the 'liberation' of his bureiburū.

***Flashback 9 years ago***

_1 day has passed since Naruto has awakened his powers, right now, Jubei was out, looking for some herbs and little of meat to eat._

"_*Groan*where… Where am I?" Naruto gaze where he was currently a large cave, apparently a natural one,'why I feel so diferent, like… I don't know, stronger, and what the hell is that sound!' he watched his surroundings, looking for the sound he listen._

_That kept for 30 seconds until he felt a tap on his shoulder, a soft tap, he turned his head to where he felt the tap, and he do the only thing he could think at the moment, he panicked._

"_Wha, Wha, What the hell!, I Have a Tail!" he watched his tail moving until he watched more carefully, he doesn't have one tail, he has nine, nine beautiful silver tails, he keep gazing 'his tails' not noticing the playful smirk on the little fox that was under him._

_He began to panic more and more, he touched his face in the moment, he felt soft when he touched where his ears are, he began to panic more and more._

_He saw a small puddle of water at his right, he run to it, he was so concentrated in what he has in his mind, not noticing that he was shirtless._

_He arrived to the little puddle of water, he watched his face, his hair was still blond, but at some points his hair were silver colored, his whisker scars were gone, his eyes changed of color, left eye's cerulean blue colored, meanwhile his right one is orange colored._

_When his eyes noticed the silver colored fox ears at his sides of his head, he do the only logical thing his mind of 6 years old could do, he fainted._

"_***sigh* well now to wait and then to explain him all this shit**__"_

_*20 minutes later*_

"*groan*, why my head hurts, and why the hell I am in a cave!?"

"**At last, you're awake**"

"Who's there" he kept watching the cave, front and back, left side and right side, but nothing, he could find the origin of the melodic voice, until he heard a yip and a tap on his right foot, alerting of the presence.

A little orange fox with 3 tails, he panicked again, he run backwards until he tripped by a rock, he lift his little finger at the fox and said.

"Wha, Wha, a talking fox!" _"*__**sigh**__* __**kit, I know you aren't that stupid so cut the crap and let's get over it**__"_

_Naruto only nod, but one could see his facial expression has changed, he was more serious, but he still has a little of confusion and curiousness in his face._

"_so… what happened to me, and why the hell I have silver tails and fox ears!" the kid shouted at the fox, '__**well that was one of hell mask… one moment he's a moron, and the next he is so calm**__'._

"_**Well as you can see you are in a cave…**__" Naruto just stared at the little fox with a face that said 'are you fucking kidding me, I know that Sherlock'._

"_***cough* and well as for your form, well you kinda died, yesterday…**__"_

"…_What you said? I thought you said I died yesterday" the fox nodded._

_Right now he swears he'd the worst luck in the world *in some place of the elemental nations, a certain slug princess sneezed* he DIED! That's not possible; he was alive, with weird stuff attached to him, like tails and fox ears but alive nonetheless. _

_Fuck!, now he was a freak, nothing could be more wrong than that, but he regain his composure a few moments later, nothing can be done about that._

"_So, I died and gain fox features… but… who are you, and how do you know all of this"_

"_**I know this because I was inside you, and before you ask, no you weren't a demon, just my ex-container**__"_

"_What do you mean were a demon?"_

"_I could explain that child" and then a cat person arrived to the cave, joining the conversation of the fox/vixen (Naruto don't know she is a female) the 'person' that entered the cave, was a walking cat._

_A freaking walking cat, but hey, he (Naruto) died, so why not a freaking walking cat with two tails, it was just common sense. (Yeah right)._

"_You 'died' in a certain form," Naruto just stared at him, he was waiting him to continue after a dramatic pause for part of Jubei, he continued. _

"_When I found you, you were attacked by a mob of people, I killed them, I couldn't afford a little kid beign tortured and beaten, so after I killed them I took you of that place" Jubei waited a little more, waiting to the kid to sink all the info he received._

"_And for why are you here, you can thank 'her' *points at the little fox* she says her name's kyubi no yoko"_

"_*yip*(cough)__** actually my name is Hikari, Kyubi it's only a tittle**__"_

"_okay, moving on, I need to explain you, everything I explain to her *points at Hikari again* so you could understand, so don't interrupt me okay?" Naruto nodded._

"_Good… Sorry but what's you name kid?"_

"_Naruto, Name's Naruto Uzumaki"_

"_Well Naruto, you feel both of your arms right *he nodded* well actually you are wrong and right at the same time… you see, you 'lose' your right arm" Naruto just stared at the cat person dumbfounded._

'_Lost my arm, I feel both of them they are… The HELL!' at last he gazed his right arm, his arm was no more, he wore a long gauntlet, black in color with an orange circle in the back part of his hand._

_He didn't feel like it was missing, just different._

"_Well you saw your arm right *Naruto nodded without looking at him, he just stared at his right arm, moving it, like testing it*, well your right arm has a name, his name is bureiburū, the bureiburū or Ao no Madōsho it's something that I saw some other times,_

_As I can see, you fulfilled the reasons to have it, first reason, you were dying, when I found you, you were pretty badly injured, you'd stab injuries in the most part of your body, your arm was hanging just by the skin, that was a bad sign, and I think, Hikari just feel the peril you where, and she saved you."_

_Naruto just stared at the cat person (__**A.N: Feel like Taokaka XD**__) then at Hikari, the little fox have a small blush of embarrassment, Naruto thank her, but something was missing._

"_Eto… sir…""Jubei kid, name's Jubei""jubei-san, do… do you know if I could hide this" he motioned towards his ears and tails, Jubei just hummed, and kyubi just murmured something that sounds like, 'why, they look good on you'._

"_Well Naruto, you just need to release the liberation" Naruto nodded and said "bureiburū Kai"._

…_nothing happened, Naruto Just stared at Jubei._

"_use the other form of liberation Kid, don't use Kai, use the other form, kaihō" ._

_Naruto just did what he was told and said "__**BureiBurū kaihō!**__" and all his tails and ears, retracted to him, he was standing a little tired (because it was his first time in that mode); now he doesn't have tails or the fox ears, just the normal human ears, and his lone butt._

"_*hmmm* it appears your fox attributes retracted but, you hair is pretty much the same, and your eyes doesn't change" Naruto just nodded, he was glad, he can live with different hair and different color of eyes._

_Suddenly Naruto crouched and touched his head with both of his hands, he was having a fucking hurting headache,"ARRRRGGG!, What the Hell!" he yelled in pain._

"_**That would be my fault sorry, **__*both them look Hikari waiting to continue, one more in pain than the other*__** that was the process of merging**__"_

"_Merging/Me..rgin.g? " both of them asked._

"_**Yeah, merging, when I was trying to save you, I pumped all my chakra into the seal, you see, the seal was designed to absorb bit by bit my chakra and let you use it, but I overload it, and in consequence my mind merged with yours, and you became the new kyubi no yoko**__"_

_Jubei and Naruto Just Stared at Hikari, Jubei was surprised, 'The kid's bureiburū was by pure luck, I wonder, this kid is very lucky, maybe…' and Naruto's mind was '…' he couldn't think at nothing the pain was so intense, he could think anything clear just, wait the pain to go away._

_*1 Hour of Pain and some minutes of relaxation*_

"_So, as I recall, I'm the new Kyubi?" Hikari nodded "Cool, sooo, I have power over foxes, or fire or anything right?" and he was back to the six years old mentality, well he was a kid, in more than one way._

"_**Yes, you would have power over the foxes, but I'm not sure if you have power over fire, I'll have to train you in more than one way, cause as you watch my memories you could tell, I'm kind of mother of you**__" Kyubi stated with a blush of embarrassment is her tiny fox face, Jubei was thinking on how he would tell the kid, that him, will train him also, '*sigh* this will be like when I trained ragna*'._

"_Yeah, I guess" he said touching the back of his head in awe, this was what he wanted, have a mom, but not the way he wanted, but who cares._

"_Well Naruto, I Have one More Thing to say to you" Naruto and Hikari turned towards Jubei, wondering what he would say, but Hikari knew what he would say, because he saw the look on his eyes, the same look that a teacher would look to a student._

"_If you want I will train you, the same way I trained my last pupil, ragna, so you could use the bureiburū, with ease, so what you say kid?"_

_Naruto just stared at Jubei, he won two thing this night/day, a mother, and two senseis._

"_I will be Honored Jubei-Sensei, Hakari-sensei"_

"_Well kid, we will start in this instant so prepare, this training will be hard"_

_And with that Jubei, Hikari began the training of the New Kyubi No Yoko, Naruto._

_And him, only have one thought in mind 'I will make both of you proud, Jubei-Sensei, Hikari-kaa-chan'_

_*****_**Flashback End***

"*sigh* well, Jubei-sensei said that he didn't know how much time he will be in this world, but…"

"**Yeah I know Naru-kun, he could only train you 6 years, but you make a good progress on those years, with the training of Jubei and mine**"

Naruto just nodded and keep walking, there were only 10 minutes to reach the gates of konoha when Naruto has other flashback, this one were only 2 years ago, when he became officially the boss of the Kitsune Clan, and the new Kyubi no Yoko.

***Flashback 2 years ago***

_One year has passed since Jubei has returned to his own world, Naruto and his mother Hikari were currently in some place around the land of water, they had finished the hunting of his actual target Aoi Rokushō, his hunting were pretty easy enough._

_They found him in the forest near Nami no kuni, apparently he's some business in that place, so Naruto couldn't waste an opportunity like this so, he just engaged him in battle, and won._

_Aoi's head was sealed in a scroll, and his weapon in other, the Raijin no Ken, the sword of the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha, Tobirama Senju, that would be a nice come back present when he decided to return to the village hidden in the leaves._

_Right now, both of them were in a clearing, far away from any village or human settlement, because today, he will become the official head of the clan of foxes, and the new kyubi no yoko._

"_**You're ready sochi?**__" Naruto just nodded, he would need to stay calm to be able to contemplate everything the elders of the kitsune clan might say to him._

_Hikari began to walk a little far from Naruto, she's 4 tails right now, 2 years ago, apparently for teaching his son, he re-gained one of her tails._

_She stood in her normal fox form (she's four total forms, and so will Naruto in a future, pup, Normal (Size of Akamaru on Shippuden), Gigantic (kyubi form when konoha was attacked, and human form) she bite her lips and said the summoning jutsu._

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**__" and then 3 Huge Puff of smokes filled the clearing._

_When the smoke dissipated, there stood 3 giant foxes, the right one was yellow colored, with 5 Tails Behin him, The left one's Red Colored with 6 Tail behind her, and the one of the middle was a Blue colored Fox with 7 Tails Behind him._

_These were the elders of the Kitsune Clan, The ones will decided when the actual boss of the clan wasn't active, in this case, Hikari, the Actual head of the clan._

"_**Elders, it's been a while"**_

"_**Hikari, why have you summoned us?**__" the fox of the middle talked. The other two were just waiting to her to talk, and explain why she wasn't actually in full function as clan head of the clan._

"_**I have summoned all of you, because I elected another head for the clan, and give the title of Kyubi no yoko to him**__" the elders merely raised an eyebrow, her give the title of kyubi and the head of one of the most powerful clans?_

"_**And who is this, that you pass both, the title and the head of the clan?**__" the blue fox said, he was intrigued, she, a powerful being willingly to give the title and the head of a clan she worked for centuries._

_That wasn't seen every day._

"_**My son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze(1)**__"Hikari said pointing one of her tails at the direction of Naruto._

_The three elders saw the little being, which was only a human, not a fox, they wouldn't permit that a human, a mere human child, yield both of the most honorable things._

_Hikari watched Naruto and nodded, Naruto seems to understand the meaning of that and he prepared himself._

_Youki began to swirl from Naruto, Head, Arms, Legs, Everywhere, he was gathering his own energy, silver and orange youki, began to form, and when he's enough youki around him he lift both of his hand above his head and began to chant._

"_**Dai kyu kyu kyu kōsoku kikan kaihō...**_" the youki began to circle him, the elders raised an eyebrow, they were intrigued for what this human would do, they didn't sensed any ill intent from him, so they let him finish.

"**Gen no karada o hyōji suru yō ni henkan ga hajimaru**_**…**_" the silver and orange youki keeping circling him, the youki where forming, or better said, unsealing the fox features, that Naruto has in his Body, First the ears replacing the human ones, then behind him, one silver tail was emerging.

The elders jaw were hitting the floor, their brain was in restart mode, they couldn't believe, this young human, no, this young fox, dumbed three of the most powerful foxes, besides Hikari, and make them believe in all forms that he was a human.

3 tails, 5 tails, 7 tails, 9 tails, each tails forming each 2 seconds, one by one the tails where forming with the silver youki.

Thanks to the training he received from Jubei, he could form all of his tails in a record time, but always there were room for improvement.

And when the whole chakra stopped and just stayed in the place where it was Naruto said…

"_**kōdo O,F,B… BureiBurū, kidō!**_" and with that, there were an explosion of silver youki, a dome surrounded them, a dome of silver youki that was dissipating slowly, second by second.

The light that the explosion generated was so intense that the 4 foxes covered their eyes with their tails, to avoid being blind for the intensity of the light.

When all the light was gone, all the elders watched the 'human' with awe.

Hikari for other hand, she was proud, she hasn't seen that look in the faces of the elders, today, Naruto will become the head of the Kitsune Clan, The Boss of the Summoning contract of the Foxes, and Holder of the title of Kyubi no Kitsune or like some people/Summons call the title, Kyubi no Yoko.

***End Flashback***

A small smile went to the face of Naruto, that was a good day he became officially the new holder of the kyubi tittle, the boss of the Kitsune Summoning Contract, and Head of the Kitsune Clan.

He was thankful that the Kitsune Summoning Contract wasn't signed by any other human, because according to him, being summoned by other people would be a pain in the ass.

Now he felt sorry for all the summoning bosses of the rest of the clans, that he was 'forced' to met, he met the bosses of the shark, dragon, eagle, Jaguar, lion and wolf clan.

And with the latter, he was trapped in an 'arranged' wedding between the daughter of the boss the wolf clan, and the actual boss and head of the fox clan, him.

He didn't mind at all, Ayane-chan was beautiful in the whole extent of the word, beautiful green eyes, black hair/fur (tail and ears), he was fascinated with her, and her with him.

That was like his mother, and the boss of the wolf clan, Claire Redfield.

Both women where a torment for both young being, the teasing he received from Hikari was nonstop.

But everyone where happy, even the father of Ayane, Leon Redfield, he was glad her little pup found, a great mate in the future.

He was currently daydreaming until he heard the voice of her mother in his head.

'**Sochi, are you thinking of Ayane-chan? Hmmm**' Hikari teased her son; she's so much fun teasing to not end her little son, when they see each other, everyone that saw them new one thing.

That was First sight love, not a silly crush that some people/demon/summon have, that was the real thing.

And so the elders of both clans decided that Ayane Redfield would marry Naruto when he reached the age of 17 years, also both of the clans decided that Naruto must have multiple mates.

And that decision didn't taste well in the mind of the young demon, but he couldn't do anything, unless he died, but he wouldn't die, even if he was killed (2).

'I don't kaa-chan' Naruto replied with a blush, he looked to his left side, so his mother couldn't see his face.

When they finally arrived the gates one guard stop Naruto.

"Halt! What is your purpose of visiting to Konohagure no Sato?" the guard asked.

"I would like to speak with the Hokage of Konohagure no Sato, I have… a small business to attend with him" the guard eyed Naruto carefully, that was a little suspicious and the sword at his back didn't help at all.

"Very well, follow me, I will escort you to the hokage tower, but if you intent something…"

Naruto merely nodded, he doesn't want troubles…. So soon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

***Hokage Tower***

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't having a nice day; everything was the same, do boring paperwork, no interruption about anything, only the occasional meeting of a completed mission.

Today he was remembering how he lost his surrogated grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, he loved the kid, always bright, nothing could stop him from smiling, until he went missing one day.

The some of the civilian council was celebrating after the moment he said that the little boy was missing, in other hand the other part of the council, some of them were indifferent with the boy, except some clans that know the boy's heritage.

Like the Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and surprisingly the Uchiha, too bad the Uchiha clan was wiped out by Itachi Uchiha.

Only two survivors were found, a little girl named, Sayari Uchiha, and her mother, Mikoto Uchiha, but by the rules of their clan, Sayari sex needed to be of a male until she was able to marry.

And so, the entire village, except the Yamanaka head and the Hokage himself, were fooled by the alias known as Sasuke Uchiha, Sole Heir of the Uchiha Clan.

Also he was remembering the heart-breaking reunion he has with the mother of his surrogate grandson, Kushina Uzumaki.

***Flashback 8 years ago***

_1 year has passed since the disappearance of (__**A.N: suzumiya Haruhi XD kidding**__)Naruto Uzumaki, some didn't care, others were celebrating and others where sad, today was 10__th__ October, the birthday of little Naruto._

_And the worst day the Hokage could think of, tell the news of the disappearance of his child to a mother._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Enter" a figure entered; the figure was Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Rachel Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki._

"_Hokage-sama, why do you call me?"_

"_Kushina sit down please, I have something to tell you" she gave the old Hokage a nod, if he was talking like that, the thing that was going to tell her, will be very important._

_And with wave of his hand all the ANBU that were in the shadows, disappeared with a poof of smoke, the he used several hand seals and said._

"_**Kekkai: Seijaku ni muro no jutsu**__" and then letters (kanjis) began to spread from where Sarutobi slammed his hands, surrounding the whole room._

"_Kushina what I'm going to tell you is very important, and it broken my heart but, you need to know that I made, everything that was in my power to do it but…"_

"_Sarutobi, you're scaring me, what happened" the Hokage took a deep breath and sat in his chair, after a moment he said one oration, six words than crushed her world those words were._

"_Kushina… Your son Naruto is missing…"_

_She was shocked one year ago, she heard her little daughter Rachel; mumble the name Naruto, the name of her dead son, the dead son she believed was dead._

"_Wha… What are you trying to say Sarutobi…"she was confused, the elders tell her that her son was dead, that he didn't survive the introduction of the kyubi inside his body; she was crushed that day, lost her husband and her child._

_Only the little Rachel is with her alone, both of them, roaming around the land of fire, this was unreal, the person in front of her, the Hokage, the person she trust the most, telling her that her child was living, but was missing, her heart crushed._

"_No, Sarutobi, Naruto IS dead he…"_

"_HOW DO YOU DARE TO SAY THAT?! YES HE IS THE JINCHŪRIKI OF THE KYUBI NO YOKO, BUT HE ISN'T THE DEMON HE IS THE VESSEL, HE ISN'T DEAD!" Sarutobi yelled he, she was her mother, how dare her to say that her child is the demon, she know the seal, because the Hakke no Fūin Shiki was the idea of her husband._

"_I… i… didn't mean that… Yes I know he won't be a demon… I know the Hakke no Fūin Shiki Minato and I design it, so it could be harmless…. But… but…" She was at the verge of tears, her heart was crushed, her son was alive, but missing, but._

"_BUT WHAT! HE IS A LITTLE CHILD, NOT THE FREAKING NINE TAILED DEMON FOX, WHAT KUSHINA WHAT!"_

"_THEY TOLD ME HE DIED!" Kushina yelled, Sarutobi was shocked, someone tell her, Naruto died, the Hokage quickly regained his composure and asked._

"_Who… Who tell you he died"_

"_The Village Elders… the village… Elders" and from that from sorrow, sadness and melancholy, all changed to only one sentiment Hate._

_Sarutobi could feel the K.I of Kushina, rising very quickly bit by bit, he could swear he saw a dark hanya mask behind her._

"_Where... Where are the Elders…?"_

_And in that Day the village elders Shimura Danzō, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura where killed by an enraged mother they were killed by the __Akai Chishio no Habanero. **(2)**_  


***End Flashback***

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter"

Into the office entered a young a man, apparently of 14 or 15 years old, he has yellow hair with the top part of his hair silver haired, he wear a silver jacket with black loose ANBU Pants, he also has two gloves with an strange red-orange orb in the back of each hand.

On his back where a giant sword, the handle was gray colored, in the bottom of the handle was an orange ruby like thing, the blunt side of the sword was gray colored, almost black.

The Hokage Could ear in a corner of a the room a small shift sound, like someone impatient, he could tell some purple haired ANBU was interested in swords and blades, and the thought that 'that' special ANBU was guarding in this moment was hilarious.

But the thing that caught his attention was the small orange fox at his right shoulder, if the fox was one tailed, that would be normal, but a 4 tailed fox…

"What can I own the pleasure Mr…"

"Jiji, have you already forgotten about me already? I'm hurt" The Hokage just stared at this young man, 'jiji? No one called me that since 9 years ago, not even Konohamaru, who's him, apparently he knows me … unless..' the eyes of the Hokage turned at the size of dinner plates.

Then said one word that he hasn't said in 8 years "Na… Naruto…?"

Naruto nodded "Hai jiji, Hisashiburida ne" with one wave the hand of the Hokage all the ANBU present leave the room immediately.

Now just 3 beings where in the room, The Hokage, Naruto, And His mother Hikari (That was in her pup form( little fox) with 4 tails behing her.

Sarutobi ran towards the young man, and put him in a breaker bones hug; it's been a long time since Sarutobi saw this kid.

After a long silence the Hokage pull off the hug and began to ask questions like, 'where have you been' or 'why do you not come back here before' and things alike.

Naruto was happy to see the old man, but now was time to say the whys, why he didn't come back directly.

"Well, jiji, you may want to take a seat, this would take a while" the old Hokage just nodded, indeed, a lot of things could happen in the life of one person in 9 years.

***1 Hour of talking and screaming and paling (Courtesy of the hokage) after***

"So… You trained for 9 years" the Hokage asked, that was one hell of a story, and right now he just want to sink all the information he received.

"Approximately, I trained for 6 years and I 'rested' 3 years before I came to Konoha"

"And she *points at Hikari* became your adopted mother and teacher alongside Jubei-san?" the half blond-half silver haired man nodded.

"And the seal...?"

"Broken *the Hokage pales more* but don't panic, kaa-chan promised she won't kill anybody if they don't damage me" The Hokage nodded, this was great news or bad news according to your point of view.

The Bad news, is the seal is broken and the Kyubi (The sandaime don't know the Kyubi is naruto or that he is the boss summon of the kitsune contract) could kill anything in her path.

The good news are, Naruto has two people that Watching him for nine years, one his teacher and the other one his adoptive other and second teacher.

The other good news, he became a nice man, walking at the right path, not the path of revenge and sorrow.

"Also, Naruto-kun, do you know?"

"About my heritage?" the Hokage nodded "Of course jiji, that was the side effect of the merging of knowledge" the Hokage nodded, that was a good thing and bad thing, the good thing is he know his parents love him, but the bad thing is that he's in peril of the other villages, but he survived for nine years alone, with his mother _'o god that's so strange' _the Hokage thought.

"I suppose you would want your full heritage right?" The Blond-silver haired teen nodded.

"*sigh* very well but with only one condition" said teen perked up to the Hokage curiously he could have the jutsus of his father and mother, and also, a place he could call home 'aside from the clan compound in makai'

"you need to present the genin exam tomorrow" Naruto nodded, he wanted to be a shinobi since he was kid, he could afford to live like a Hunter, but this was better.

The Hokage Turned towards one of his sides of the desk, pulled a random scroll, and began to write something, Naruto couldn't see what is it, but maybe it was for the teacher of the applicator of the exam.

"Naruto-kun, take this and this*He gave Naruto an scroll and a key* give the scroll the teacher Iruka, the exam will take place in the academy, in the room 201, it starts at 9:00 clock*Naruto nodded and save the scroll inside his jacket* and these key are of your new apartment" Naruto looked confused and tilted his head to his side.

"This was going to be your birthday present for your 7th birthday but…"

"I understand Jiji, So, I'll be going" Naruto Got up and began to run towards the door, but the Hokage Called him, he turned around and caught a map, he look towards Hiruzen with a confused face, but the Hokage tell him that the map fas for him, so he wouldn't lost in the town.

Naruto nodded and sprinted towards his favorite place the Hokage Monument and observe the village that despite him in his early years.

All alone in the room, he sighed happily and said

"From now on, the quiet days of Konoha are over..." he said with a smile on his face, he was happy that Naruto returned safe.

After a minute he pulled a well know orange book, called 'Icha Icha Paradise: Deluxe Edition' must to the discomfort of a certain female ANBU that has returned.

Also, not noticing a brown colored book in his desk that said, 'Recon Book' The book that listed every 'mercenary' or people that work as Hunter of mercenary and/or Shinobi.

***Hokage Mountain Top of Yondaime Hokage Head 15 minutes later***

Naruto was currently gazing the whole village alongside his mother Hikari, both of them were watching the village that treat Naruto like crap, but they're marveled by the sight of the village as a whole.

Houses, Loosen Buildings, markets, small and big shops, at this altitude everything seems so small, so fragile, but at the same time, strong and reliable, this was the 'home' that despised Naruto.

But he wanted to come back and become a Shinobi, and that would do.

Far away two figures were heading to gaze the village from the top of the Hokage monument, they were Mikoto Uchiha and her Daughter/son Sayari/Sasuke Uchiha, they were talking about how the school went to Sasuke/Sayari.

Naruto unsealed an ocarina from his right arm, and began to play it.

*insert Song of Time – The Legend of Zelda- (Ocarina Version)*

Naruto began to play his ocarina, bit by bit, second by second, the air was full of his music, this song, resembled his difficult past, also his present, but more importantly his future, this song was filled with his emotions, love, hate, happiness, sorrow, everything one could think of, his mother and him, weren't the only ones listening his song.

Sayari and Mikoto, were in a trance by the beautiful music, both of them wanted to get close to the music, but they didn't want to interrupt it, for them this song, resembled the brilliant future that awaits them.

Both of them where at peace when they listened this song, like nothing happened in their life, remembering the good times, their happy times.

The song continued for another 4 minutes, until the Hikari Said to his Son

*Stop Song Of Time*

"**You're happy to return right?**" both Uchihas gasped, but not too loud, because she were at a safe distance watching (spying) and listening the beautiful song.

"Yeah, it's good to be back" and with that both of them disappeared in a Shushin, one of flames, the other one, of ice.

.Cliffhanger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Error.

***Next day at the academy Of Konoha room 201 9:03 A.M***

We're currently in a room full of kids, some come from a civilian family, and others come from a shinobi family, they're the heir or heiress of the Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, Hyuga, Akamichi and Aburame clan.

Each one of them pass 6 years in the academy so they could become a shinobi, to honor their family, or just because their parents would be so troublesome if they didn't come (*cough* Shikamaru*cough*).

Right now the class was a chaos for any teacher, some kids (they had 15 years old, but they act like a bunch of kids) were talking to themselves, and other were just sitting, waiting the time to pass.

After 3 minutes of waiting, a tall man with a scar on his face entered the classroom, the class didn't see him, he was just waiting to shut up and listen, so he could begin, and so he wait.

And wait.

And wait a little more.

Until fifteen minutes had passed, he had enough he leak K.I so the kids paid attention to him, he gazed each one of them, some were petrified, other just seem to didn't give a shit about him so they talking.

And so hell breaks loose.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! GEEZ FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! ALL OF YOU HAVE 15 YEARS OLD, WHY THE HELL ALL OF YOU ACT LIKES A BUNCH OF KIDS!" Iruka yelled, he didn't need his trademark jutsu for this occasion, and so they shut up and sit in their places.

"Very well, today is your test, this test will consist in…" he was beginning to start the final class of the year when outside of the class could be eared.

***BOOOM***

"ARRRRGHHH, YOU SONNA BA BITCH, STUPID CAT FROM HELL, QUIT SCRATCHING MY FUCKING FACE"… that was the voice of our young hero, sadly he come across the path of the demon cat, Tora.

And Tora didn't like Naruto by the first time that thing saw him, this could be named as, hate at first sight.

There were some explosions here and there, Iruka was praying at the poor soul of the person that encountered the demon cat, this was until the sound of explosions were nearing the door, all of the students had faces full of confusion.

'A little cat, it's making the poor guy his life a living hell?' this was the collective thought of the innocent students, the life of hell that would awaits them when they got the mission of catch 'the demon cat' as some Shinobi of the leaf named him.

"Aaaaa Sonna ba Bitch" ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM* ** and with and explosion destroyed the front door of the classroom our young hero named Naruto Uzumaki was pushed by the explosion in all his glory (With his sword) to the classroom.

The male students were thinking of how cool he entered at the classroom, except the Nara heir, even the explosion(s) couldn't wake him up from his sleep.

On the other hand the female students were blushing when they see him, well built, cute eyes with different color each one, the top of his hair silver colored, meanwhile the rest of it was blond.

And with his sword he looked cool, all the female students where blushing at the sight, even Sayari, but the latter was more inwardly, just to maintain the appearances.

'What? He's a student? I tough he's an experienced shinobi…. No don't do it, just maintain appearances for now, and then talk to mom.' Where her train of thoughts.

Meanwhile at the center of the room, with the Inuzuka heiress 'He's hot, he has the word ALPHA for all his body I wonder if he is alpha down there too ku, ku, ku, ku…' Yup, Akira Inuzuka is a total Pervert.

Apparently she has a condition named L.A.F.S (Love At First Sight) with our young hero.

Then a fox with four tails walked to the classroom like nothing had happened.

"**I told didn't I, I told you, leave the dam cat or you would arrive late to the exam, but noooooo. You need to chase the fucking cat, and began to poke him!**" the fox scolded him, like a mother to his child, that was a rare sight to see.

"What! I was Hungry! *at this both of the Chunnin and the rest of the class had giant sweatdrops behind their heads, but the Chunnin admired the guts of the kid, and at the same time pale, 'Who the hell try to eat a Damn Cat' where their thoughts, but that cat deserve it, and more* and that cat was chubby, he he he, cat with French fries, wadd'ya say?" at this remark the cat couldn't avoid it more and he did the best he do.

The demon cat ran directly at the face of Naruto, jumped directly at his face, scratched a little more and then jumped out of the way by the window.

Some of the people present wondered if the cat has previous ninja experience, because they're in the second floor.

"FUCK! That Fucking Cat! I'm gonna Kill HIM!" at this he was yelling at the four winds his problem by the window.

All the Shinobi that heard him, knew of what cat he was referring to, and just pray for his soul (Naruto's Soul)….and maybe make him a little party if he succeed in killing the damn cat, but one could dream right?

"*ahem* excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto turned towards Iruka; he was flushing in embarrassment, and with a hand behind his head replied.

"He he he, sorry but that fucking cat got me,*cough cough* anyway, I'm here to take the exam, here's a letter of the Hokage that explains my situation".

Naruto gave the scroll to Iruka, he and Mizuki read the scroll, after a few seconds, Iruka turned to Naruto, and said to him to present himself at the class, after the deed done, he went to the only empty seat of the class, at the left side of Akira Inuzuka.

But before he could start heading to his seat, Iruka called him again.

"Excuse me, Naruto-San, but you need to give the sword"

At this, Hikari and Naruto tensed "Why?" Naruto asked

"Well, is forbidden to bring visible weapons to the school, so if you could give it to me so I could seal it"

Naruto Shook his head and said, "No problem, but I could seal my sword by myself thanks", after he said that, he took his sword with his right hand and began to gather a little of chakra to it.

Not so long, the sword was engulfed by silver flames, after the flames ceased to exist, the sword was nowhere to be found.

_**Meanwhile In the Hokage Tower**_

Currently everyone in the room has huge sweat drops; even you could see some of them floating.

"The kid… wanted to eat the Tora the Cat?" asked one of the jounin, her name's Kurenai Yuhi, one possible senseis for the genins.

"Well, That's what we saw right… but I wonder, why he wanted to eat the cat…" all of the people present in the room, began to thought how you could eat a cat.

That was until another voice spoke up.

"Ano… Hokage-Sama, leaving aside the boy's antics about food… what was that, the thing he did with his sword" asked a very intrigued Jounin, his name was Hatake Kakashi, The Cyclops of Konoha.

Some of the other Jounin present wondered that too, a disappearance of a sword with silver flames.

"hmmm, well I could tell all of you a bit of him, His name his Naruto Uzumaki and was a Mercenary Hunter " the Hokage Said, all of the present shinobi began to thought 'Mercenary Hunter? It's clear that the kid's an experienced shinobi, why tell a Mercenary'.

As the Hokage Watched the confusion on the faces of all the people present he began to elaborate what he tried to say, of course, leaving some details out.

"Hokage-Sama, how do you know that about him…" asked another Jounin.

Then the Hokage pulled a brown Book out of his desk, and show them, it was the 'Recon Book' that naruto leave in the Hokage's desk yesterday.

"With this, he gave it to me, so I could check some of his 'skills' so I could put him in a good team, but seeing some of his skills I don't know."

All the Jounins began to wonder about that, the Hokage didn't know where he would put the kid, just what the hell are his skills.

All of them were expecting the Hokage waiting to elaborate, but they just waiting in avail, until another jounin, Kurenai Yuhi talked.

"Hokage-Sama, Could I please read his info?" The Hokage looked at kurenai, and nodded, and give the book to her, after a few minutes of reading the book, her eyes widened, and looked shocked to the Hokage.

He only nodded, saying that all that info was up to date, and real.

All the other Jounins wanted to know want to know what was written in there, then Kurenai began to Read the info written in the book.

'_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: Unknown (apparently 15)_

_Rank: 0_

_Bounty: 15,000,000,000 Ryo, Deliver to Iwa, Kusa or suna alive for recruit purposes._

_Aliases: Kitune No Shinigami, Naruto The Bloodedge._

_Engage Tactics: Do not Engage, run on Sight, If you are his objective only one thing could wait for you, death._

_Hunts: 38 C-Rank hunt Objectives, 97 B-Rank Hunt Objectives 67 A-Rank Hunt Objectives, 14 S-Rank Hunt Objectives._

_Skills: Apparently received Shinobi training, but wasn't in allied with any Hidden Village, Excel at Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, Good at Genjutsu, also he excel in tracking skills._

'

All the jounin were shocked, this kid, this mere kid, killed A-Rank and S-Rank Targets, Shinobi and non-shinobi, all the jounin were having only one thought 'Just what the hell is this kid'.

***Academy Room 201, 1 Hour Later***

"Okay, now the second part of the test, it's the sparring test, all of you will spar with a person you chose, now let's start…"

This goes by 1 hour more, according to Naruto, the spars where a joke, the Academy style was stupid, that didn't help you in the real world.

Nothing could help the poor guys in the real world, some of them will die, but only the fortunate will live, and according to Naruto, the ones who will live will be the ones with Shinobi Background (Families).

"Uchiha Sasuke please comes to the center of the Test ground, who do you want to fight?"

"I will fight the new guy" and there were some gasp, him, the last Uchiha, willing to fight the new guy, he didn't saw what he do to the door, 2 hours ago, well he/she need to apparent he/she a pretentious boy.

Naruto shrugged, he didn't care of who will fight, he knows that he was the most powerful of all the kids here.

Both of the contestants went to the center of the test ground, and stared at each other.

"Okay, I Want a good fight, no Killing blows, no Ninjutsu, Only Taijutsu understood? *both nodded* Hajime!"

At the last word Sasuke/Sayuri launched Himself/Herself towards Naruto with a battle cry, Naruto was calm, he could watch him coming at him, he was good, for a fresh genin, but Naruto, wasn't a fresh Genin, he killed before.

And this… this was pathetic, he thought the academy of konoha was some quite strict of what they teach, he was wrong… very wrong.

He merely sidestepped him/her and then like a blur, he attacked the back part of the knees of Sasuke/Sayuri with his right foot, when Sasuke/Sayuri was kneeling in the floor, he did a roundhouse kick, Sasuke/Sayuri widened his/her eyes waiting for the impact.

But the impact never come, Naruto merely stopped the kick at 1 Cm of the face of Sayuri, her heartbeat was at 1000 rpm, she was flushing in her mind, him, the new guy, Naruto, beat her, without a lot of effort, like her was nothing.

Naruto quit his foot from the face of Sasuke/Sayuri, and began to walk not nothinicing the fuming of his adversary, Sasuke/Sayuri was angry, him the new guy, how dare he to come to me and not finish what he started i'll show you.

Sasuke/Sayuri stood, and began to make some hand seals, and turned towards Naruto, and yelled.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" all who were watching the fight, widened their eyes, the one in the Hokage Tower, and the people in the academy.

Iruka rushed towards naruto to try to stop the fire ball, or just to save him from harm, all the girls were watching in terror the fire ball coming closer and closer towards Naruto.

And said boy, turned around after he heard the yell of the jutsu, he merely stared with a boring gaze towards the giant fire ball, when the fireball was only at 10 meters of him he quickly unsealed his sword.

Silver flames formed quickly in his right hand, forming his sword he griped his sword at backward position (**A.N: Like how Ragna uses his sword**), the people could see Naruto was channeling black chakra around the sword, after only 1 second he stabbed his sword in the floor and slashed upwards directly at the fireball and yelled.

"**Deddo Supaiku**" A giant black fox shaped head engulfed the great fireball, all stared at awe at the Naruto, he took only a few seconds to stop completely the attack.

All the students where sure of one thing, he was powerful, and they have no idea how much powerful he really is.

After the attack disappeared in the earth, Hikari and Naruto stared at Sasuke/Sayuri, the former growling at him/her, until she smelled something, it smelled like honey, she only could grind at the sight, '**It appears this Human, isn't male after all, and 'she' have a little crush on my little sochi**'.

After then narrowed her eyes, she only would accept her if she was strong enough (**A.N. Talk about possessive Mothers**).

Naruto just narrowed his eyes, and said "This is Just First Warning, And last, If you dare to attack me one more time…", all the people that could heard him froze, the voice that he used, wasn't for hollow threats, that tone of voice could mean only one thing, Death.

After 5 minutes, Iruka was the first one to unfroze; he said that now they will have the next part of the exam will be inside; the next part will consist, of a bunshin, henge and kawarimi.

When everyone was inside the building Iruka began to call the students, one by one, if they couldn't make one, they fail, if not they pass.

30 minutes after, was Naruto's turn.

"Okay, Naruto-san, please use Kawarimi" Naruto Nodded and used the kawarimi without hand seals, with Hikari, that was gazing the window, at the other side of the classroom, she growled at him, but he quickly apologized to her, after a few seconds he returned both of them at their original position.

Iruka nodded and tell him to do the Henge, he did as instructed and transformed himself of a perfect copy of the yondaime hokage, Everyone in the room was shocked, it was like staring directly at the yondaime, after a few seconds Naruto ended the henge .

"Okay, Naruto-San, now do 3 bunshins and we will end here" he nodded and make 6 Bunshins, Iruka nodded, after full minute of inspecting the bunshins, Iruka tell Naruto to dispel them, but what they see, nobody would expect that.

All the bunshin disappeared differently, one was engulfed by flames, other turned into water, other exploded in a gust of wind, the forth one melted into black substance, the fifth turned into ice and disappeared, and the six exploded in a *poof* of smoke.

"Wha…What were those Naruto-san" Iruka asked, he was very intrigues, each of the bunshin were diferent, he could tell some of them, but the others no.

"That were Bunshins Iruka-_sensei_, the first one was a **Hi-bunshin**, the second was a **Mizu-bunshin**, the third was a **Kaze-bunshin**, the forth and five, are part of my Kekkei Genkai, *all widened their eyes, 'this kid/him, has 2 kekkei genkai' where their toughts* the fourth was my **Yami hōshutsu:** **Yami-bunshin**, the fifth was a **Hyōton: Kōri-Bunshin**, and the sixth was a **Kage-Bunshin**"

Iruka Just nodded he was dumfounded, everyone in the room was in the same state, Naruto used 6 diferent bunshins without any hand seals, and each bunshin has different class of element.

Iruka just gave him an Hitai-ate, that he put him in his left arm, after he finished with all the stundents, he give an speech about what life will await them,and he tell them that tomorrow will be the team aplication so they need to come to this room at the same time they arrived.

After he dismissed the class Akira Inuzuka was approaching towards naruto with a lustful visage, she wanted him as a boyfriend.

When she was about to speak to him, he muttered.

"Well now to see Hokage-jiji, so he could give me my house" and with the fox and Naruto disappeared in a Fire and ice shushin, respectively.

She wanted to talk to him right now, but she will have more opportunities in the future right?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**And dats all,**

**well some of you might want to know what are the powers(elements) of Naruto, well he have 3 elements: Fire, Water and Wind.**

**And for the Kekkei Genkai he have 2, Dark Release by his Blazblue, and Ice Release because, if you didn't realize, he's an silver artic fox.**

**remember to vote in the poll in my profile, Who do you want to teach Naruto?**

**(1)Yup, Naruto knows his full heritage, the reason, the merging of knowledge of Hikari (Kyubi) and him.**

**(2)I will elaborate this part of the story when Naruto Met his biologic mother, Kushina in 2 or 3 Chapters.**

**(3)I couldn't resist urge to use this line, you can thank to my little obsession with the whole universe of F/S N.**

**Well without anything more to say i say Ja Ne.**

**Kami-Haku-Men Outto.**

**Techniques, swords and other Stuff:**

**Ao no Madōsho = Blue Grimoire also known as Azure Grimoire**

_**BureiBurū kaihō!**_**= Blazblue Sealed (the word****kaihō could be translated to open, seal, or released, depending the form of one use it)**

**Kitsune = Fox**

**Kyubi no Kitsune = Nine Tailed Fox**

**Kyubi no Yoko = Nine Tailed Demon Fox**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique**

**Hakke no Fūin Shiki =** **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**

**Akai Chishio no Habanero = Red-Blooded Habanero**

**Dai kyu kyu kyu kōsoku kikan kaihō, Gen no karada o hyōji suru yō ni henkan ga hajimaru, kōdo O,F,B… BureiBurū, kidō! = Restriction 999 Released, beginning transformation to show the original body, Code O,F,B… BlazBlue Activate!**

**Code O,F,B = Code Original Fox Body.**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** **= Fire Style: Great Fire ball Technique**

**Hi-bunshin = Fire Replication**

**Mizu-bunshin = Water Replication**

**Kaze-bunshin = Wind Replication**

**Original Jutsus:**

_**Kekkai: Seijaku ni muro no jutsu = Barrier: Chamber Of Silence, this B-rank jutsu insert soul proof barriers and impregnate the area with a thick mist if you try to use a counter-jutsu to alert who used the jutsu , this is generally is used for meetings that any user desired to be kept in silence, The kanjis that can be seen in the 'barrier' that form the jutsu are**__**沈黙**__**that means silence.**_

**Yami hōshutsu: Yami-bunshin = Dark Release: Dark Replication, this is a B-Rank jutsu, this technique, creates a perfect copy of the user, note: this is a B-Rank jutsu, because it has the same knowledge passing that the kage bunshin has.**

**Hyōton: Kōri-Bunshin = Ice Release: Ice Replication, This is a B-Rank Jutsu, this jutsu creates a durable replica of the user, this bunshin could last at maximum 10 Hits, after it dispelled in two forms. **

**Ice shards: damaging the enemy and everything that would be in a 5 Meter area**

**Water melt: with this the bunshin just become ice and it melted away.**

**All depending of the will of the user.**


End file.
